The Dark Zone
by August08
Summary: Haunted by memories of a horrific explosion that claimed his family, Duck comes face to face with his past when an elusive hunter starts targeting him. But how far will he go to make things right? And how far will his friends go to save him when he's sent to the Dark Zone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Loonatics Unleashed. I am simply borrowing for the fun of it. I only own the OC.

* * *

Blue eyes glared at the television screen as the news played clips of the latest missions of the city's resident heroes. It had been two years since the meteor strike, and the Loonatics had quickly made a name for themselves.

The eyes narrowed as the camera focused on Danger Duck as he destroyed an enemy target with an explosive egg. The reporter made a comment, but the observer never heard what was said.

The observer paused the recording, freezing the shot on Danger Duck as he got ready to quack. She growled, bill turning down in a snarl of contempt.

"Loved by everyone. But known by no one," she hissed, getting to her feet. "Do your friends know your past? Your deepest, darkest secrets?"

She walked over to a work table that held a black metallic gun. She grinned darkly, eyes sparkling with malice.

"Soon, dear Danger. Soon you will feel the helplessness you left me with, and the hopelessness of knowing your precious team will never be able to reach you." She clenched her hands into fists. "You will pay, Danger Duck. For your crimes, you will pay."

* * *

 **A/N** : Short, but hopefully enough to wet the appetite for more. Feedback is always welcome. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. However, if you don't like the story, don't read. That simple. I may be a bit rusty since I'm coming off a very bad case of writer's block. However I rediscovered this amazing show and I had to share this idea. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A heavy silence covered HQ like a shroud. Ace stood in the middle of the common area, eyes searching for something. He frowned deeply, unable to locate what it was he was looking for.

Tech was reclining back in his bean bag munching on a pizza. Rev was playing a game of air hockey against himself with Slam watching him. Lexi was in the kitchen, earbuds in and listening to music.

So, where was Duck?

Ace put his hands on his hips, counting his teammates again. Four out of five. He went over to the air hockey table just as Rev scored a goal.

"Hey, Rev?" Ace spoke, fearing the sudden sound of his own voice.

Rev stopped what he was doing and gave his leader his undivided attention.

"Do you know where Duck is?" Ace asked.

"I-know-where-everyone-is-Ace. Why?-Is-Duck-in-trouble?" Rev asked.

"No, not really," Ace replied. "He's just been on the missin' list for the last three days."

Rev bit the inside of his beak, suddenly growing nervous.

"Where is he, Rev?" Ace asked.

"He-made-me-promise-not-to-tell-bird-to-bird. I-gave-him-my-word, Ace. I'm-really-really-sorry."

"He did the same thing last year around this time," Tech spoke up. "Remember? He was gone for days."

"So, what's going on with him?" Lexi asked, walking up as she pulled her earbuds out.

All eyes turned to Rev. The roadrunner seemed to shrink inside himself from the attention. Ace put a hand on Rev's shoulder.

"Rev, please. It's important. I need to know where everyone is in case of an emoigency," the leader said.

"He-made-me-promise," Rev whispered. "I-gave-him-my-word."

"Rev-"

"I'm-sorry-Ace-I-really-am. But-a-bird's-word-is-bound," Rev said.

Before anyone could stop him, Rev took off, disappearing in a red, fiery blur.

"That could have gone better," Tech commented.

Lexi folded her arms. "What's so secret that Duck doesn't want us knowing where he is?"

Ace frowned in determination. One way or another, he was going to get to the bottom of Duck's disappearance.

* * *

Rev stood outside the gates of the Acmetropolis Cemetery. His internal radar showed him that Duck was somewhere inside. Walking through the aisles of stone coffins, Rev followed his radar to a spot near the back of the cemetery.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes growing wide as he beheld the deflated, hunched over form of Danger Duck. His usually loud and obnoxious teammate stood up against a coffin, his body draped over the top of the sarcophagus, face buried in his arms and shoulders shaking.

It had been the same thing last year. When Rev finally managed to pull Duck back to HQ he had been sick for a week with a flu after being out in the elements for so long. Rev had to wonder what kind of mental state Duck was in now.

Rev tentatively approached the mallard, not wanting to startle him. "Duck?"

Duck didn't move, never acknowledged Rev's presence. The roadrunner stepped closer, catching the names on the sarcophagus.

Danger D. Duck Sr., Maddison Duck and Delilah Duck were inscribed on the white stone slab, along with their birth and death dates. Rev felt his heart break before sinking into his stomach. He had never known what Duck's reasons were for disappearing for days on end, and now that he did, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Rev stepped up to Duck, gently putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Duck," he said slowly. "How about we get you home?"

Duck slowly pushed himself up off the sarcophagus, eyes red and puffy, glistening with unshed tears. Rev wrapped his arms around his teammate, guiding him out of the cemetery.

The two birds walked in silence back to HQ. As they approached the tower, Duck reached up and took Rev's arm.

"Promise you won't tell the others," Duck said, voice quiet.

"Duck," Rev started.

"Promise. The others can't see me like this."

Rev sighed and nodded. "Alright-Duck-I-promise."

"Thanks," Duck mumbled. "I'll see you inside."

With that, he disappeared. Rev took flight and flew inside. Duck reappeared in his room. He wasn't inside two seconds before there was a knock at his door. Duck went to answer the knock, walking into a broad chest.

He stepped back and looked up, heart sinking into his gut. Blue eyes stared down at him, demanding an answer to an unspoken question.

"What's up, Duck?" Ace asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Duck stood frozen in place, blood turning to ice in his veins. Never before had he been so terrified to see his long eared leader. Ace waited patiently, keeping his feathered teammate locked with an expectant stare.

"H-how did you-"

"Lexi's super ears," Ace answered. "She hoid you quack in."

Duck's heart sank even further. "I see."

"What gives, Duck?" Ace asked. "Where have you been?"

Duck looked away, unable to keep eye contact. He wanted nothing more than to quack out, to get away from Ace's intense gaze.

"Duck?"

"I was out."

"And you never bothered to tell anyone, why?"

Duck turned back to Ace, fear being replaced by anger. "What? I have to tell you my every move now? I can't have private alone time?"

"And what if we needed you? What if there was a crisis? We would spend precious time lookin' for you when we could be solvin' the problem."

"Oh please," Duck said, putting his hands on his hips. "You've made it quite clear I'm the least important member of this team. I think the great and powerful Ace Bunny can fix every problem the world has by himself."

Ace flinched as if he had been struck. He was so taken aback by Duck's words he didn't know what to say. He stared into Duck's smouldering blue eyes, unable to reply.

Duck turned his back to Ace, folding his arms across his chest. "If you need me I'll be in the combat holo-simulator, since you need to know my every move."

With that said, Duck disappeared, leaving behind a still stunned Ace. Not knowing what else to do, Ace headed back to the common area. He sat down on the sofa, propped his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he heard the elevator doors open. Footsteps padded over and someone sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Lexi asked.

"Am I a bad leader?"

Lexi blinked at the question. "What makes you say that?"

Ace looked up, linking his fingers together and putting his hands to his mouth. "Foist I pressure Rev to tell me where Duck was, and then Duck tells me I've made it obvious that he's the least important member of the team."

Lexi hummed. "I want to say it's just Duck being Duck, but it sounds like there's something more going on."

Ace sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This time of year...it always brings out the woist in me."

"It's not too late to make things right," Lexi told him. "You could always apologize."

"I just wish Duck would talk to me," Ace said. "I'm his leader. He should be able to talk to me about anything."

Lexi hummed again. "Maybe that's your problem, Ace. Duck doesn't need a leader." Ace looked at her, she met his gaze. "He needs a friend," Lexi said.

Ace looked at the floor, gaze growing distant and thoughtful. After a while, he stood up. Lexi gazed up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time to be a friend."

Ace turned and walked away, heading for the elevator. He got off the elevator at the holo-simulator. Duck was blasting combat drones when he entered. The dark orange glow of his eyes seemed to be just a little bit darker.

Ace watched the match from the doorway, not wanting to disturb his teammate. Duck launched himself into the air, throwing out two eggs that exploded on impact.

"Combat simulation over," the computer said.

Duck panted for breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. "So, how long are you going to stand there?" he asked.

Ace blinked in surprise. "I didn't think you hoid me."

Duck turned around. "I may not have Lexi's super hearing, but I know your footsteps," he said. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Ace swallowed thickly as he made his way over to Duck. "I wanna apologize. I know this time of year is difficult for ya, and I should've respected your privacy. Also, I'm sorry I've made you feel like the weak link. I never meant for that to happen. You're every bit as strong as any of us. I just...I hope you can foigive me."

Duck remained silent, not knowing what to say. Ace usually wasn't the one apologizing. The rabbit and mallard stood quietly, neither one knowing how to break the silence. Finally, Ace spoke.

"I was also hopin' for somethin' else."

"Which is?"

Ace swallowed thickly. "A friendship."

Duck blanched. "Friendship? Isn't there an unspoken rule that rabbits and ducks can't be friends?"

"Since when?"

"Ever since I can remember."

A determined look passed over Ace's features. "Well, I tink it's about time we change that." He held out his hands towards Duck. "The name's Ace. Ace Bunny."

Duck frowned. "I know who you are. Why are you introducing yourself?" he asked.

"You know me as a leader. But not as a friend."

"You're really hung up on this friend thing, aren't ya?"

"Ace Bunny, at your soivice," Ace said.

Duck stared at the hand held out towards him. He reached out his own hand, hovering a few inches from Ace's. He clenched his hand into a fist for a quick second before grabbing Ace's hand and shaking it.

"Danger D. Duck jr. At yours," Duck said.


End file.
